<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll Always Lose, But That's Okay by Shinaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996450">You'll Always Lose, But That's Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinaka/pseuds/Shinaka'>Shinaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of DANA, イース | Ys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, but nobody's watching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinaka/pseuds/Shinaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dogi was just supposed to take over the watch from Adol. Then Adol refuses to leave, and one thing leads to another, and…</p><p>Alternatively: It’s been a really long time since Dogi and Adol have gotten their hands on each other like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adol Christin/Dogi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'll Always Lose, But That's Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have only played Ys VIII, so my characterizations are based only on that game.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sleeping for a few hours and then breaking what should be a full night’s sleep will never feel good, Dogi thinks as he yawns and drags his body from the cave.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the time, he gets to the bottom of the watchtower, he’s a bit more alert though, scaling the rope ladder easily. There, at the top, is Adol sitting against the post of the watchtower, face tipped to the brightness of the twin moons. Of course, Dogi thinks. Even during what should be an uneventful few hours watching out for monsters, Adol will spin it into an opportunity for imagined adventure. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And if it were possible for them to go to the moons, Adol will probably stare at him with those golden eyes until Dogi breaks – “Oh, all <em>right</em>” – and goes with him, too. Goddamit, they would have a hell of a time even up in space, thanks to Adol.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dogi can never refuse him, after all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey Adol, you can go down now,” Dogi says, as he leans back against the railing. “You’ve already had a long day and you need all the rest you can get.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn’t feel the need to add in that in between Adol’s strange dreams of a blue-haired girl who can see the future and the exhausting task of exploring an island teeming in both beauty and danger, Adol’s been needing sleep for a long while. Dogi knows that Adol knows full well what he means already.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Indeed, under the moon’s light, the bigger man can easily see dark circles under Adol’s eyes. He doesn’t even know why Adol has taken up watch tonight – with the amount of castaways they now have and the relative peace surrounding the village, they could have easily skipped his turn tonight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adol suddenly blinks rapidly, as if only noticing Dogi for the first time, even though the strain of the rope ladder taking on weight as Dogi had climbed up should have made enough sound for him to notice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh,” Adol mouths, turning to look at Dogi, but otherwise doesn’t make any effort to move.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dogi shakes his head. He should know his partner better by now – Adol’s here tonight because he’s <em>stubborn</em>. “Come on, now’s not the time to dig in your heels. You can do that tomorrow against the monsters.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adol gives him a small smile but doesn’t reply.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a few silent moments, Dogi sighs. “If you’re not gonna go down yet, then make some room for me, all right?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s a cramped space already when both of them are standing, but with Dogi choosing to sit next to Adol, it’s impossible not to have shoulders and knees dig into each other. But this intimacy isn’t new to them, nor is it unwanted. When Dogi wraps his arm around the other man’s waist, he’s rewarded with Adol laying his head on his chest and closing his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey, you know you can’t sleep on me. ’Sides, your back’s gonna kill you tomorrow.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But there’s little bite to Dogi’s words, and when Adol responds only with burrowing further into his bare chest, his breath misting Dogi's skin on a warm and humid night, Dogi has to concede defeat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fine, you can stay a little longer,” he says, pretending at frustration. He ruffles Adol’s hair roughly with his other hand, a petty act of vengeance. “But if you try to stay once my watch is up, I’m throwing you off of the tower.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dogi both hears and feels the snort on his skin. “You think I’m kidding, but just you wait,” he leans down to murmur into Adol’s ear. Dogi doesn’t miss the shiver that runs down the swordsman's back, but Adol stays put nevertheless. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, someone wants to test me,” Dogi teases. The hand that has been in Adol’s hair slides down and settles on his neck, a spot only Dogi knows is very sensitive. Adol stiffens, and then Dogi – and only Dogi – gets to hear how very much Adol does not want him to do a certain thing there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He curls his fingers as if he’s going to tickle him anyway because it’s fun to have the upper hand every once in a while. Not that Dogi doesn’t enjoy following after Adol’s lead and into places and plots that defy sensible explanation and neat and easy retelling in pubs later. Hell, he’s the guy that jumps in headfirst into those adventures with Adol. But knowing that he has the power to give Adol pause for a moment, even if it’s just to make him dissolve into giggles – it’s trivial, but proof that even an ex-bandit like him can make his mark on someone as incredible as Adol.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And speaking of making his mark…</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dogi tries to rake his fingers gently across the other man’s neck, but this makes Adol breaks out into laughter anyway as well as wheezing for Dogi to knock it off. Then because he doesn’t want them to make too much noise due to the late hour and because he has craved this for a while, Dogi lets go of the swordsman’s neck and then leans in to kiss it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Immediately, Adol gasps and mutters something about how Dogi should have just kissed him to begin with. But Dogi’s not done yet. He peppers small, chaste kisses across his neck, each one making the smaller man buck lightly against him, his oversensitive skin at Dogi’s command. Adol’s breathing stutters, too, when Dogi starts to lave him with tongue, sea salt-skimmed skin his treat to savor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adol isn’t completely helpless though. As the juncture between his neck and shoulder deepens to a dark purple under Dogi’s ministrations, the swordsman finally squirms free from his embrace, long enough for him to turn his body around so that Adol can be in Dogi’s lap and face-to-face with him. Then he grounds his hips and –</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they finally get off this island, Dogi is going to take Adol somewhere where they can be well and truly alone for a <em>long</em> while.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As it stands right now, though, Adol is going to <em>kill</em> him. And to think, this all started with Dogi trying to break <em>him</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Goddamit, you know that if I could, I would –“ He lays a hand over Adol’s toned ass and presses a finger down on a certain area, making him hiss. “But you know we can’t do that here.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Golden eyes bore into his, daring Dogi to stop what he has started.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But,” Dogi begins, a mischievous smile spreading from ear to ear, “That doesn’t mean we can’t do other things that’ll satisfy you enough to get outta here.” He reaches down and presses the heel of his hand hard against Adol’s clothed cock, earning Dogi a round of heavy breathing that shoots straight to his own cock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adol mumbles half-hearted insults at Dogi but then raises his hips, closes his hand around Dogi’s, and uses him to pull his own pants down until his cock springs free. Then, he gets off of the larger man – no easy feat in this small space – before reaching for Dogi so he can help pull out his member. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This is always one of Dogi’s favorite parts. No matter how many times they’ve come together, it’s always gratifying to see Adol struggle not to react to his cock. Even though he tries to pretend at being unaffected, Dogi has known him for far too long. So Dogi can’t possibly overlook how his pupils grow wider and his eyes darker, how Adol sucks in what he thinks isn’t a large breath, and how his tongue peeks out the tiniest bit to lick his lower lip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>God, Dogi's missed this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They don’t have any oils up here with them – Dogi had genuinely thought taking over the watch tonight would be as simple as telling Adol to go to sleep. But Adol has a potion on hand, always prepared as he is, so they take turns dripping the viscous but cold liquid onto their members, before Adol takes the lead and wraps his hand around their cocks and begins to shift –</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They’ve snuck in kisses, even indulged in some petting when they were really sure no one else was around, a growing rarity with each new castaway that joins them. But this. It’s been weeks since they’ve done anything close to fucking, and with each slick rub against each other, Dogi finds himself having to cover his mouth just to not groan out Adol’s name obscenely into the night and wake up the whole village. He’s always been the louder of the two, Dogi reluctantly admits to himself. But when Adol starts stroking the two of them more slowly – his thumb caressing Dogi’s tip and then his hand trailing an agonizingly long descent to his base – Dogi can’t help but <em>growl</em> in frustration, even from under his hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From the smirk on Adol’s face, it’s completely intentional.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Gonna… get you back...” Dogi huffs. Suddenly, he wraps his other hand over Adol's on their cocks so he can be in charge instead. His strokes are shallower but more importantly, faster, and Adol begins to whisper his name over and over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You… like that, huh,” Dogi says smugly, before he leans in to kiss Adol on the mouth at last. That silences Adol at first, but as Dogi swipes his tongue across the other man’s lips and then sucks on his lower lip, he’s greeted with humming that vibrates against his mouth. Just for him, and no one else, Dogi greedily thinks. He strokes them more furiously than ever, and then the younger man slips his tongue inside Dogi’s mouth and –</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With how pent up he’s been, it’s little wonder that Dogi cums quickly, in between their cocks rubbing deliciously against each other and the slightly salty taste of Adol’s tongue in his mouth. Even through a blissed out haze where he sees only sparks and every pore seems to tingle with electricity, however, Dogi’s mindful of Adol’s pleasure. He keeps stroking his cock against Adol's, despite it becoming painful, and starts coating Adol’s length with his cum, too. Even if he won’t admit it, Adol always cums right after Dogi releases himself on him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just like that, the sight of his cum-covered cock makes Adol hit his peak, followed by a sharp gasp that makes Dogi’s cock jump even though it’s now empty. Then the swordsman falls forward onto his partner’s shoulder, panting for air. In between breaths, Dogi can make out words such as “good” and “sleep now”.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When his own heart has climbed back down from the high of orgasm, Dogi says fondly, “I needed that and you needed that, too. I hope you sleep better tonight.” He drops a kiss on Adol's crown. “Before you leave though, we gotta clean up.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A groan comes from his shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Gonna toss you off of here if we don’t get clean <em>and</em> you’re still here when my watch ends,” Dogi says, grinning. Adol laughs and then reaches into his pockets.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a few minutes, both of them are clean and fully clothed again. When Dogi nudges Adol and then says, “Now go sleep for real,” he goes this time, giving Dogi a sleepy smile and waving goodbye before he makes his way down the ladder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And when Adol finally disappears inside the cave to conk out on his hammock, Dogi slumps against the railing and yawns.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thanks to the redhead, his watch is going to be spent fighting back the urge to sleep. Damn Adol. But compared to the joy of getting to touch and have his partner after weeks of planning for escape, a little sleepiness is nothing. And if Adol can finally have one good night’s rest, it’ll be even more worth it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dogi can never refuse him, after all.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>